


From Heaven and Hell

by KeepsakeKey



Series: 101 Reasons [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels go into Hell on a mission, but one goes against orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based off of a video on Youtube, [101 Reasons To Love Dean & Castiel](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FneoV7XuBI).   
>  1\. Castiel is the one who saved Dean from Hell.

The mission was taking much longer than anyone had expected. Time ran differently in Heaven and in Hell, and a couple of years is nothing for angels, but it was taking a while.

For forty years the angels have been battling demons, all to find one human soul. Many had perished, and their numbers were weakening. Some were speaking of aborting the mission, leaving Hell while they still could and going back to Heaven. Eventually the angels got split up, lost in the abyss.

The angel Castiel was the one to find the human soul they had all been looking for. It was more luck than anything. Flying through Hell, his wings torn and battered, avoiding chains and demons alike, and he saw the soul from afar.

So bright, so pure, even though it had been through so much. It shown through the darkness, and Castiel could feel his Grace humming in return.

When he got to the soul, a human male stood, staring up at him. The human's eyes were blank, glazed over with what Castiel recognized as grief. The angel had never understood human emotions, but this one he knew from firsthand experience.

Castiel reached out and touched the human's arm with his fingertips, and in that moment he questioned the orders he had received.

_'Find the soul, and destroy it. The Righteous Man has done what we needed him to, and if the soul is not destroyed he will bring down everything we are working towards.'_

For what purpose could this soul need destroying? Something so amazing had no right to be ruined. He could almost see the soul chipping away with the pain and the horror, fraying out in despair. Almost without realizing he was doing it, he poured some of his own essence into the human's body, filling the gaps in his soul.

Castiel wasn't going to allow this soul to be destroyed.

The human made no noise as arms wrapped around him, pinning him to the front of the angel's body before flying off.


End file.
